Twisted Obsessions
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: What if James and Lilly were not meant to be? What if they were brought together in a mix up of fate. Severus in ruins, Lilly a deatheater? Dumbledore the crusher of a mans dreams.
1. So It Begins

(Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowlings and No I do not own Harry Potter. I know I could go to but I do not wish to do so)

The great hall was filled with all different students, they all waited with anticipation for the Head Master to announce the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher…especially the Slytherin table. Severus and Lilly sat together holding hands and looking like love sick puppy dogs. James and Sirus sat at the Gryffindor table and James looked over at the Slytherin table.

"I don't get it Sirus," He paused and looked at Severus kissing Lilly, "Whats he got that I don't got?"

"Umm, well…" Sirus looked over there to see Severus leaving and sighed, "First off…she's the heir of Slytherin, she belongs with them."

"Well I'm gonna go over there." James started to head over there. Sirus just shook his head and continued to drink his pumpkin juice. Lilly sat with Bellatrix and Narcissa laughing and joking around when James approached. Bella, Cissy, and Lilly all looked up at James with disgust.

"What do you want Potter?" Bella asked.

"I want to talk to Lilly…"He put his hand behind his head and blushed. "Lilly…I was wondering.."

"Leave me alone James." Lilly said cutting him off. She then looked at him with an idea in her head. "You were wondering what James?" Her voice changed into the sweet crushing like sound that left Bella and Cissy looking astonished.

"W..w…well I was wondering if you wanted to go into Hogsmead with me this weekend."

"Well…I am sorta with Severus but…..maybe…I….w..w.." She lead off and looked in James's eyes and slowly grabbed her wand on the table, "WON'T!" She then used her wand and made pumpkin juice spill all over his robes and all over his head. That made Bella and Cissy double over in laughter, Lilly smiled at her cleverness as James walked sadly over to his table. Severus walked up just as James was leaving, he put his hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as Bella and Cissy were trying to get their act together.

"It was so pathetic…" Bella said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Potter came over here…"

"I asked Lilly." Severus said sharply causing Bella to shut up.

"Oh it was nothing really, stupid Potter came over here and asked me out." She smiled and then continued, "I lead him on for about two seconds then used a levitation spell and spilled pumpkin juice on him."

"If I get my hands on Potter I'll kill him." Severus shook his fist at his arch nemesis. Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're sooo cute together!" Narcissa said looking at them from across the table. She then looked at Lucius and sighed. "I wish I could get with someone."

Just then the Head Master stood up and tapped his glass. The great hall fell silent, no one moved let alone breathed.

"Welcome to another great year here at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements I would like everyone to hear." When he said everyone he looked directly at James and Sirus, and they stopped pigging out and hung their heads in shame. "First off all first years, The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students no matter what year they are." Once again shooting a look at James and Sirus, "Second off we have a new teacher in our school…." The rest of the evening everyone in Hogwarts was getting situated into their new rooms.

The next morning everyone was in the great hall…everyone except Severus, Lilly, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and pause for dramatic effect James Potter.


	2. The Plot Thickens

((Disclaimer: I Do not in any way own Harry Potter or anyone in this story even though I wish I owned Lupin sometimes…..ehhehehe erm. Yes please do not sue me, I am just using my Imagination oh and if you leave a review you get a cookie and/or cupcake!!))

Severus and Lilly sat down by the Lake and Lilly rested her head.

"Severus…I'm scared." Lilly said nesting her face in his chest.

"Why my love? Because of the Dark Lord?" She nodded and clutched his robes. "Don't be scared my love, its an honor to become a deatheater."

"Yeah…..Don't worry Lilly!" Lucius said in agreement with Severus. "Me and Snape are gonna be them too."

"Sush Malfoy! Someone could be listening." Which was true, as soon as James heard that his crush was gonna be a Deatheater he pulled his invisibility cloak closer to his body and ran off. Severus heard the sound of feet running away. He pulled his wand out and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" a blast of light shot out of his wand and hit nothing but a tree. He knew who was running away and said, "I'll get you Potter mark my words I will get you." Lilly looked up at his and said

"He heard us didn't he?" Severus shook his head and Lilly sighed, "What can he do about it?"

"Technically nothing." Narcissa said, "He can't possibly change the fact that his obsession is actually bad."

"His obsession?" Severus asked.  
"Well you can't really call it a crush or love after Lilly shows great dislike towards him." Bellatrix added looking at Lilly sitting beside Severus. Lilly laughed and smiled at Bella if there was anyone who could make her laugh it was Bella, Severus too of course but out of all her girl friends it was Bella, Cissy was her sympathetic side and Lucius was her strong willed side. Bella then asked "So guys what are your schedules?"

"Oh, Crap we're gonna be late for First. Here you go." Lilly said copying her schedule with her wand and giving it to Bella. She ran off and Severus shook his head.

"I love her." He said as Bella and Cissy beamed and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"She's very beautiful, especially when she's transforming." He then received a cold stare from both Narcissa and Severus. "Um..Erm..How about those schedules??" He then smiled at Narcissa and patted Severus on the back.

Whilst the Slytherin group exchanged schedules James ran up to the head masters office. He of course being invisible chose not to shout throughout the halls, he did run into Arthur and Sirus. Sirus stopped him and said,

"Whats going on mate?" Arthur Weasley looked at him with utter amazement, He being a prefect should have stopped James and taken him to see the head of house.

"I….Have….to….talk….to….Dumbledore…" James said slowly trying to catch his breath. Sirus and Arthur exchanged glances and Arthur asked,

"What for mate?" James just stood up took a deep breath and ran off yelling behind him,

"I'll tell you later!!!" Sirus and Arthur looked after him and then walked off to class. Next James ran into Lupin holding a rat, the rat then transformed into Peter.

"Whats going on Potter?" Wormtongue asked as James basically plowed over him. "Did you see that Lupin he almost flattened me."

"There's bound to be a reason Peter." He picked him up off the ground and pushed him into the Potions class.

When James finally got to Dumbledore's office he said the password (Bertie Bots) ran up the stairs and opened the door.  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled as he fell into the room to see Hagrid and Dumbledore shaking hands.

"Ah James what brings you here today? Especially since its your first class day." James then proceeded to tell Dumbledore what he heard. Dumbledore then said, "That is not a good thing…Hagrid!"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore Sir?" Hagrid asked with his hands rolled into fists.

"Please bring Sirus to my office, I believe he is in….Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with Professor Charlotte." Hagrid nodded and left the room.

While Dumbledore and James were speaking, Lilly and Severus were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Lilly's cousin Sirus and his pathetic Muggle Loving friend Arthur Weasley. When the big oaf Hagrid came in with a roll of parchment she suspected trouble, when she did this her hair would get short, spiky, and black with red tips. Only Severus and Sirus knew what this meant, it was her way of showing emotion since she was a Metamorphagai, Severus looked at her and asked,

"Whats the matter?" Lilly shook her head and replied

"I don't know I think that note might change something really important." When Hagrid gave the parchment to Professor Charlotte she yelled in a high pitched voice, "Sirus Blaaack Pllleeease report to the Heaaad Masssterrrss Offficeeeee." Everyone cringed, Sirus got up and looked at his cousin, he knew something had to be wrong if she looked like that. He left and Lilly looked away.

"Severus…is there anyway to speed up becoming a deatheater?" She hissed in his ear. He looked at her in astonishment and nodded his head up and down.

"This weekend when we go to Hogsmead we are to meet the Dark Lord and become his loyal followers." She nodded and continued to take notes on werewolves. That Saturday they arrived at the shrieking shack and for the first time in Lilly's life she felt like the great witch she was meant to be. First Severus received his mark, then Lucius, next Bellatrix, then it was Lilly's turn when the wand was placed on her skin and the spell was said, she felt the most painful feeling in her life it was like her sister Petunia the squib of the family had gathered a carving knife and cut her so deep that she couldn't even beg for mercy. She fell to the ground and looked up at the dark lord. She kissed his hand and said,

"Thank you my lord for letting me serve you." He nodded and then said,

"You are my granddaughter what more can I do for you." She was the pit of evil he had wished she would be, soon very soon he would have an army of deatheaters he leading the pack and his granddaughter being his second in command. He held her chin in his hand an said, "I never thought I would receive a granddaughter who was loyal and true to me and only me." She closed her eyes and nodded. Later on when she was alone in the wash room in the girls dormitories she looked at her arm. Her hair slowly grew to shoulder length and turned melancholy blue.

"What have I done?" She asked as she cried looking at her mark.

The next week James, Sirus and Dumbledore decided that their plan would have to be set in motion…But that is for a different hour of the day. So till the next chapter! Good Bye Love…Translation…To be continued…


End file.
